Wuzzgoinon: Ron Weasley's Journal
by RonniekinzLuvr
Summary: Kinda like: HBP in Rons POV so, of course, spoilers..Hermione finds Ron's journal in the hospital wing and decides to read it. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Wuzzgoinon?**

**Disclaimer:** Nope…don't own Harry Potter and Co. There might be a few characters of my own in this but that's about it….

**Summary:** Wuzzgoinon is kind of like Ron Weasley and The Half-Blood Prince…kind of. He has this diary and he writes in it (that's what a diary's for…)

After Ron gets poisoned, he's writing in the Diary when he's in the hospital wing and Hermione sees it, so she decides to read it. Hope you like it D! It starts summer after 5th year but there are a lot of HBP spoilers.

**A/N: **Ok now this is only my 3rd story so be nice! I'll accept flames…but don't be too harsh! _Please, please, please, please, please, please _review, with a cherry on top! And chocolate syrup and sprinkles and…you get the point, on with the story.

Hermione Granger sat beside Ron Wealsey in the Hospital wing. Ron had gotten poisoned and Hermione was doing her homework (typical) while sitting with him. They both had just apologized for the way they had been acting when Ron fell asleep, his books by his bed.

_**Maybe I should put his books into his bag, just to let him sleep … comfortably.**_

Hermione took three books, a parchment, and a quill and dumped them into Ron's bag, when something caught her eye:

_**Ron Weasley's Journal…**_

_**He has a Journal? Ooh, that's so sweet. I wonder what he writes about…probably how I'm always nagging him and annoying him…I know I shouldn't read other peoples journals…its an invasion of privacy…Oh forget that…I'll duplicate it and leave the original here so Ron still has his.**_

With that, Hermione cast the duplication charm (non-verbally) and left the Hospital Wing. She slipped into the Common Room and went up to her dormitory. Lavendar and Parvati were asleep. She changed for bed and pulled the curtains around her. She cast 'Lumos' (again non-verbally) and settled down to read. She flipped to the first page:

_July 11._

_Dear Journal,_

_Ok, first of all, I don't like the whole 'dear journal' thing so I'm going to come up with a name for you…hmm…Chocolate Journal. That's it, like Chocolate Frog. You're Chocolate Journal, CJ for short._

**That's typical Ron, "Chocolate Journal" **Hermione thought, stifling a laugh.

_Well anyways…I'm plain old Ronald Bilius Weasley. I turned 16 in March and am soon going to go to my 6th year of Hogwarts. I was going through my old stuff and I found this journal. No matter what Fred and George say, no, this is not diary! It's a journal! Fred and George are two of my 5 brothers. I also have one younger sister. Here's the list  
Bill, Charlie, Percy (though personally, I don't count him as my brother anymore seeing as he turned out to be the biggest git ever…), Fred and George (their twins) then there's me, then Ginny. I also have two of the greatest friends anyone could have: Harry and Hermione. Harry, Harry Potter. I'm not going to go explain all the great things he's done, he's just great. And then there's Hermione…Hermione Granger._

**There I am…now we'll see what he really thinks about me. **

_She's perfect. Amazing, Smart, Intelligent, Beautiful. You name it. She's the cleverest witch of our age. Yes, she is a bit annoying when it comes to me not doing my homework, but it all works out. We get into a lot of fights though, but I don't mind that much, except when she went to the Yule Ball with Krum…You see, (well you cant see) but…I..I..I've…fancied…Hermione…since…third year…_

**Ron…fancies…me? Dear Merlin… He thinks I'm…amazing, perfect and…beautiful? Oh my…and all this time I was so horrible to him!**

_But the Great Hermione Granger would never fancy me, or go out with me, or…want to be more than friends with me. I'm just Ron Weasley, Nothing more. Nothing. _

**That's not true, Ron! I would go out with you…and…you're not nothing! And since when am I the 'great Hermione Granger?'**

_All she ever talks to me about is Harry, Homework and … Harry. It's not fair, I mean ok, its nice to worry about your best mate and all, I worry too, but not all the time! I know I sound selfish but honestly, I'm not. I just, I just…wish sometimes she'd talk about me. Anyways, I gotta go, Mom's calling us down for dinner and Hermione's coming tomorrow!_

**Ron…fancies…me…I…fancy…Ron…Oh…my…gosh…**

All Hermione could think about for the next 10 minutes was what she read. There was a mental war going on inside her head;

**I shouldn't read more…look how much I found out already! Ron has low self-esteem 'cause of me!**

**_Hermione, calm down! He's never going to know you read this. Just read it…keep reading it…its not going to hurt you!_**

Ashamed, Hermione wanted to read more. So she opened the book to the next entry.

_July 13._

_Chocolate journal, _

_HERMIONE'S HERE! I'm thinking of telling her I write in a journal…she said I have 'the emotional range of a teaspoon'…that's not true is it? I mean, the only reason I decided to write in this journal is 'cause I wanted to let out my feelings…cause I have WAY to many right now…Sirius dying…people dying outside all over the world… Hermione…Harry…so many…it's just too much…but the good part is even in these dark times we can find love, that's great isn't it? No sarcasm intended. _

**That's true…'In these dark times we can still find love…' …Ron…**

_Well, I'm going to go talk to Hermione now…Bye!_

Hermione closed the book with a sigh.

**Ron. He almost died today. He was horrible to me, I was horrible to him. If only he hadn't gotten mad at me…I still don't know why…Ron _did_ avoid that question and I did too…why I got mad at him. Maybe if I tell him why I was mad then he'll tell me…or maybe he wrote it in his diary…**

Hermione yawned.

**I guess I'll read more tomorrow…**

She put Ron's journal under her pillow and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Well, there it is. How do you like it? I don't know if its good…Please review! Good or bad…I hope it's good though! ;) I seem to like it…ah well, that's just me! Oh and this is NOT a one-shot. Hermione will keep on reading. And…the diary—sorry, I mean 'journal' ( ;p ) entries will get longer! Review! Please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Wuzzgoinon?**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **Do we have to go over this sadness again? I do not own Harry Potter!

**A/N: **OMG! IM SO SO SO SORRY! I havent updated in like...so long (for me!) So, im going to try to update my other story too - i just had my first week of Gr.7 so I've been busy but im still writing!

Thanks to all of you guys who read! Thanks to all my reviweres - I LOVE U GUYS! ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

However, 3 hours later, Hermione awoke. She sighed. She knew why she couldn't sleep, she wanted to read more of Ron's journal.

**Hermione! Don't do this. You shouldn't read more! How would you feel if some one read your diary?**

**_Oh, shut up! Its not like she's going to use anything against him or anything! She just wants to read it! She is his friend!_**

Hermione felt just like one of those cartoon characters she'd seen on TV when she was younger; one angel side telling them not to do it and the other the devil side telling them to do it. Hermione, just like many others, decided to go on and read. She cast the charms once more and settled down to read.

_July 14,_

_Oh. My. God. The world has gone INSANE. Well….not completely…I mean…Oh my God!_

_Now that I've got that out of my system … let me explain… My oldest brother, William Weasley – Is getting married to Fleur Delacour. I always knew there was something going on between them – with all the 'eengleesh lessons' and stuff…but…MARRY? Is my brother INSANE? Hermione thinks it's just the veela charm getting to him…but…for some reason she's always had something against Fleur. Now Fleur has decided that after marriage her names going to be Phleghm…What in the name of Merlin is Phlegm? Honestly! – Wait no that's Hermione's word. That's girls starting to grow on me…well not starting seeing as I remember almost everything she's ever said to me… See, here I go again. Talking about Mrs. Hermione Weasley – Scratch that, I mean Miss. Hermione Granger. ARRGH! I have to not use these truth quills from Fred and George…Now Fleur is going to come LIVE with us! And soon Harry's coming too, but Dumbledore's bringing him. Dumbledore! Wow! Well, I'm going to go now, Hermione wants to talk…and seeing as I've covered the book cover with a Chudley Cannons book she wants to know what I'm writing…so…Later!_

_By the way; I decided I won't tell Hermione that I write in a journal…its just weird. She might tell Ginny – who will tell Fred and George and…that's bad!_

…**Mrs. Hermione Weasley? **

**silent laughter Ron is just too weird sometimes…but so sweet!**

Hermione turned the page and read on;

_July 15_

_Hey CJ! This day was so boring. Hermione and I had another fight – I hate this. It's not fair – just because I told her to calm down and stop worrying about her OWL results and how Harry's doing after Sirius…you know… she got mad at me. I just wanted her to calm down…but NO…she has to go yell at me! I really wonder what I see in her sometimes – I really do. Now that I think of it…lets see:_

_Her beautiful brown not-so-bushy-anymore hair…Her chocolate eyes…her thing about making me do my homework…her thing about house-elves…her brains…just…her…-you know what I could go on forever so I'm going to stop now…_

**My hairs not so bushy anymore? **

Hermione untied her hair and shook her head. She took a bunch of her hair and looked at it – **He's right…it isn't so bushy anymore…I didn't notice that…and he did…he…likes me nagging him about homework and S.P.E.W…I thought he didn't like that…**

_**Well, 'Mione – there's a lot you don't know about Ron.**_

…**I think I know that now! **

_I wonder why Dumbledore's bringing Harry – I mean – the Order can go like last time? But he probably wants to tell Harry something about the prophecy…But I cant help but wonder what that prophecy held – I mean – why did You-know-who want it? Anyways – I'll have to go now – Hermione wants to 'talk' – Bye!_

**- Ron is so sweet – Oh my gosh – how could I have EVER hated him?**

_**Lots of ways – do we need to recap?**_

**Oh shut up!**

Hermione grinned as she turned the next page – this was kind of fun!

_July 16_

_Hey journal! Today was definitely different. Remember my question yesterday? Why was the prophecy so important and what did it say? Well I found out; Harry or You-know-who have to kill the other. How do I know? – Well, I woke up this morning and ate breakfast rather quickly because mum said she had to 'clean'. So me, Hermione and Ginny went up to my room and talked about the usual – Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Sirius, Harry, and stuff… and then it was about lunch and Mum came and told us that Harry's here and he arrived last night. Honestly – she tells us so late – but I guess it was cause she wanted to let Harry sleep. Well – we went and talked to him and he told us – and Hermione got punched by this telescope from Fred and George – now she has this black eye and it looks horrible . Poor Hermione. Yes, well back to what happened – Harry told us that we're getting our owl results today and Hermione went ballistic. But anyways a while later our owl results arrived. Honestly I think I've never been that nervous about results. So I opened it and I got seven owls! I only failed Divination and History of Magic! D. Hermione got like 12 owls and she still didn't look happy – what more did she want? _

**You…Wait – I did NOT just think that!**

_Ah well…Harry got the same as me – except he got an outstanding in DADA – But we already knew that would happen…_

_I'm actually happy today – so far me and Hermione haven't got into a fight – that's a good sign … anyways – I'm going to go now…Bye!_

* * *

Well - there it is -I know, I know - kind of short...But hey - I'll update more often now :D (hopefully! ILL TRY!) PLEASE REVIEW! MEANS ALOT! THANKS! 


End file.
